


Stay Caffeinated

by byulstars



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Coffee Shops, F/F, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, Lesbian Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byulstars/pseuds/byulstars
Summary: A coffee and baking shop owner is infatuated with one of her regulars but she can't ever seem to remember anything about her except for her name and order.





	Stay Caffeinated

**Author's Note:**

> Shitpost cliche about two fags in love in a coffee shop that i came up with at 1 am probably wont keep it going idk

The smell of fresh bread and coffee hits Marina's nose as she enters the shop to look for a seat by a window. She sees one in the very back a makes her way over oblivious of the stare of the barista Elliot. She stares at Marina for too long and hot coffee spills onto her hands making her drop the coffee pot and mug shattering them both. Donovan rushes over to clean it as Elliot grabs napkins.

"Nice job Elliot," Donovan laughs.  
"Shut up Don," she snaps back.  
"Awww, mad you can't remember anything about your customer crush?" he says laughing as he walks away with the glass shards.  
"Fuck you Don," she says under her breath.

After looking out of the window for a while Marina gets up and heads to the counter to order. Elliot notices and rushes straight to the counter to take her order.

"Hi, I'd like a-" she's cut off by Marina finishing before her  
"Iced caramel macchiato with lots of extra caramel and a donut?" she says smiling.  
"And I assume you know the name by now too huh?" she asks a teasing glint in her eyes.  
"Yep, I'll have it ready in a bit Elliot," she says as Marina takes out the exact amount needed to pay and walks away.


End file.
